


Let's Just Walk For A While

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Walk For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for runpunkrun, who wanted _McKay/Sheppard and...movie night? or, on a date?_


End file.
